Femm-mobs: Lemon Flavor
by Title
Summary: You are the player surrounded by mobs that are sexy for some reason. If you're familiar with the mob talker mod and like getting your rocks off on some lemons, you should probably read this. Pretty much no story (okay, maybe just a little bit) so you can get straight to spanking your monkey. Chapters can be read in any order, so pick any mob you want.
1. Blaze Chapter

**-Blaze Chapter-**

* * *

Because it always snowed where I live, Blazette couldn't explore outside too long even with the warm clothing I made. Her body must be built for Nether heat. Fortunately, leaving the snow biome wasn't too far of a trip. I built a brick house for her at the base of the mountain so she could enjoy being outside when she wanted. She could still visit me easily this way. It's too bad she couldn't live with me; she really did love the snow when it wasn't freezing her to death. It had been about a week ever since she decided to leave the Nether.

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. I open up to see Blazette. She really did look cute being bundled up in wool. She pulls down the scarf covering her mouth to speak, her face particularly pouty. "Let me in! It's cold." I quickly step out of the way and she hurries inside and shuts the door behind her. "Hi to you too..." I said, wishing she'd pick up on human mannerisms soon.

Setting her bag of blaze rods against the wall, she found herself a place to sit, glad to be inside something insulated. Her eyes look out to the window to watch the snow fall, just like they always did whenever she visited. I wait for her to ask her usual questions about the Overworld, but she ends up asking about something else. Her usual hard demeanor began to soften. "I've been having weird feelings ever since we met." I could only guess the feeling, but I let her continue. "My body feels like it burns inside…" She was clearly uncomfortable talking about this, which her blush and lack of eye contact made apparent. "How do I make it stop?"

Instead of explaining what the whole thing was, I felt it was best to just show her. "Take off your sweater. It'll make things easier to take care of it."

She gives me a skeptical look, but complies. Wearing minimal clothes feels the most comfortable to her, so all I did was give her an excuse. I tell her to sit still before moving behind her. My hands rest on her shoulders and my fingers begin to knead their way into her muscles. Her body was tense at first, but started to loosen up once I got into a deeper rhythm. Physical affection, or maybe even any sort of affection, might have been new to her.

I try to make sure she stays relax. "Just relax and let your body react naturally." She slumps back against the chair, sighing softly. I slide my hands down her arms and cup her breasts, groping gently as give small pecks along her neck.

Her breathing starts to shake. "It feels like you're just making it worse." She says.

I respond by slipping my hand underneath her pants and into her panties. My fingers find the dilated bud just above her nether lips and started to rub circles. Her hips shift in their seat and her breath grows heavy. This was the sensation she was _really_ craving. I stroke lines down her silken slit before pushing in a digit. It felt tight, even around my finger. I continue thrusting my finger in, eventually adding another. I could feel her body heating up. "Mmm~" Her first moan escapes her lips, surprising even herself. It was a good time for a short intermission. Her eyes open up, turning towards me in angry confusion. "W-why did you stop?!"

Afraid of keeping her waiting any longer, I quickly guide her to the bedroom. "Just wait. You'll be more comfortable here when we actually start."

Lying her down, I strip the rest of her clothing. I move for her gauntlets until she glares at me. "I can do this part myself." Chuckling, I back off and let her take off what's left. I take off my own clothes and I see her staring at me questioningly.

"You'll just end up ripping it off later, anyway." I joke. It flies over her head.

Her light-red body fully exposed almost breaks my self-control. I force myself to take it slow and climb over her body. I tell her to close her eyes like before. My head lowers and I peck her on the lips. Blazette's eyes open and her blush deepens as she covers her mouth. Seeing my smile earns me an angry look. "What kind of a trick was that?"

"It was just a kiss! I promise." She seemed to like it, which she didn't outright deny. "Let's try again. Just form your lips like I did." She breaks her eye contact and does it begrudgingly, feeling embarrassed but still wanting to experience the kiss. I kiss her longer this time. She wasn't a natural, but I could tell she was trying her best.

I thrust lightly, sliding the bottom of my shaft against her slit, my head bumping into her pearl. Her body begins to react, her hips humping back against me. "Keep your body relaxed for the next part. It might hurt a little bit." I tell her. But that only scares her more. I penetrate the tip first, sliding in her tightness as lubed up as it was. I hit a wall and knew I had to break it. I break past and kiss her to distract her from the pain, but her eyes were shut tight trying to push through it. Her soaking snatch clamps down tightly, not allowing me to move. I wait for her to relax. "Don't worry, the hard part is over." Only then does she realize how hard she was hugging me and releases her hold, nodding to me.

I start moving slowly, my thumb grinding against her clit. She continues to lay there, unsure of what to do. So I start guiding her hands around for her to get an idea of how to move. She catches on fast, her hand resting on the back of my neck. She pulls me down into a kiss. She was getting better already.

Her other hand starts to grope her own breasts, twiddling her nipples roughly. "It's starting to feel...haaah~" I had an idea what she meant to say and take it as a sign to pick up the pace. I thrust in deeper and deeper, inching in whatever her tight pussy would let me. The corner of her eyes are still watery from the pain, but the misty look on her face tells me she's starting to love it. I pound her steadily while my hand brushes through her blonde hair. As she started to relax, her walls start to cooperate, letting me slide my cock easier inside of her.

I stop momentarily and pull her on top of me. "Here. You can try and take the lead instead." She nods hesitantly and straddles me. I guide my stiff cock as she sits down and I feel myself penetrate her much easier this time. I hold her hips, moving her up and down my shaft before she gets the movement on her own. Blazette grinds her hips against me a bit awkwardly, unsure if she was doing it right. It was enough to get a moan out of me, giving her the confidence she needed.

She starts to ride, bouncing herself. "Ah~ Ah~ Ah~" Each time her ass pounded against my cock, she would moan. I hold her hips down for a moment, stopping her as I grind myself deep inside her snatch. I could feel my balls against her wet lips.

Wrapping my arms around her, I pull her body against mine and start to thrust my hips up against her body. She moans loudly in surprise as her pussy drenched in from the shocking pleasure. I piston my cock with enough speed for my package to slap loudly against her ass. I flip myself on top of her. "Stop being so rough!❤︎" What tried to come out as a protest was instead dripping with lust. I slam down on her roughly, unable to hold back any longer. "I feel something coming!~" She groans and pants as her body starts to tremble. Her silky folds tighten around me as she cums for the first time. She squeezed my body against her, her breasts pressing into me. It pushes me over the edge and I slam into her one last time, bottoming out into her honey pot. She feels my first load shoot inside her, the sweet heat making her moan with her tongue out. I take the opportunity to kiss her, our tongues sliding against each other. Her hips continue to roll and grind, taking each pump of my hot seed.

I pull out and watch my cum drip from her slit. Tired, I lay down beside her as we both catch our breath. Her hands go down and wipes some of the cum on her finger. She takes a look at it. "What is this?"

"Uhh...maybe that's something we can talk about another time." An idea pops in my head and I try to hide my smile. "Try tasting it."

She licks the cum off her finger and frowns. "It's…bitter. But it's not so bad, I guess." I chuckle and she gives me another look. "Was that another trick?"

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it." Clearly upset with how much I've been teasing her, she pouts and turns away from me, arms crossed. That was enough for today, so I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.

"Hey…it's kind of cold."

I open my eyes and look over. She was still facing away from me. I smile and scoot closer, not saying anything as I spoon her. Her soft hair rested just below my chin. I feel her cuddle back against me. I hug an arm around her, and we both fall asleep for the night.

* * *

Hey! Done wanking off? Let me know what you thought of my smut in a review!


	2. Villager Chapter

**-Villager Chapter-**

* * *

I came to the village today in order to trade with some of the villagers. I don't know how I ended up in this girl's bedroom.

She's the daughter of the blacksmith I frequented for my repairs, since I don't know how to do it myself at the moment. I went into the shop to see if he was there, but it was only his daughter. She offered to do the fixing for me instead. One thing led to another and here I was, stripped down to my briefs on her bed. She also tied my hands to the bedpost. If he catches me with her, then I could be banned from his shop forever. Well, if I was going to lose my virginity, I'm damn glad I was losing it to her.

Her body is toned from her father's training, especially her arms. They aren't muscular, but I could tell they definitely have some strength to them. Her long, light-brown hair in a single braid goes down to the small of her back. She had nothing on but an apron, but I could still tell how big her breasts are. She must have had back pain working over that anvil, that's for sure.

I clear my throat to speak. "So, uh…blacksmith's daughter-"

"Rona."

"Right, Rona. You have any idea when your father's coming back?"

"No." She replies. Her coy act had already started to get old. "Don't worry. I won't take my time." The bed creaks as she climbs on top of it and then on top of me, her cleavage pressing into my chest.. Finally we were getting started. I feel my pecker starting to stand. With a body like hers, it would have stood a lot longer before, but her father is pretty scary. Every time she touched me, all I thought of was the blacksmith with his giant hammer in hand.

She feels the tip of my member push into her rump. Her eyes light up. "There it is." Her grin widens as her hips push back against my cock. I guess most of the heavy work for blacksmiths is in the upper body. I'm not complaining. It felt good to rub against an ass like hers. The back strap of her apron comes off and she throws the bottom of the apron over my head. I feel my shaft squeeze in between something pillowy and smooth. I take the apron off my face and see Rona stroking my cock with her boobs, the tip poking out from between her cleavage. The apron holds her breasts together nicely around my shaft. All she has to do is move a bit forward and back and my cock would slide smoothly between them. My mind starts to wander away from her father more and more.

With her breasts sliding down my cock, it doesn't take long for my precum to lube up the soft valley I'm fucking. On top of that, her tongue starts to work along the top of my rod, her wet licks cleaning it up some. My hips are bucking against her chest movements as I feel myself about to cum.

"Mmm...Hey Rona, I…" Her mouth is about to suck on the tip right as I shoot my first load, getting plenty on her face while the rest spills on top of her boobs.

"Aw man! Now I have to clean my apron." She gets up from the bed, frowning at the inconvenience while I lay there on the bed panting from the experience. I catch my breath and try to see if I can undo the knot keeping me trapped.

"Ah-ah~," Her finger pushes down on my chest as if it was all she needed to stop me, her apron coming clean off before being thrown onto the floor. Seeing her naked with my spunk on her chest gets me sprung again in no time. "You're a lot more trouble than I thought you'd be. I'm getting my efforts-worth of fun." Both fear and arousal makes my cock throb as she gives me a lustful stare. She licks my cum off her lips and climbs back on top of me, solidifying that I wouldn't be getting away anytime soon.

She starts to tease me by grinding on my tip, her netherlips barely parting around it. I try to buck my hips and thrust inside her, but the most I could get in is my cockhead. It wasn't enough. Her hips sit down on my stomach to stump my thrusts.

"Don't be impatient." She warns. "I need my time to warm up."

Rona's hands grip my shoulders as she slides her ass back, my cock fitting snuggly between her cheeks. She continues to tease me that way, my tip sliding across a puckered entrance that I assume is her asshole. I feel my cock catch it and push against it, feeling myself almost entering her ass before she continues sliding.

"That's not what you want." She lifts herself up and sits back down, rubbing against the underside of my cock with her pussy now. "This is what you want~." How does she know? I just want to be inside something. I could feel her clit bump against my tip, causing both of us to moan. She continues that way until my cock is slick with her wetness.

"Ready?" She asks. I nod my head, having been ready for the past half-hour. She sinks herself down onto my cock. I feel it push into her tight walls, stretching them apart. It feels incredibly silky and warm as her snatch fits around me almost perfectly. She tentatively goes down further, her face squinting as she gasps with pleasure. Her hip would go back up as she struggles to fit it all in. We finally meet each other hip to hip, my cock throbbing wildly inside her, ready to burst at any moment.

Her hips starts a gyrating motion as she hugs me, stirring my cock around inside her folds. Her grinding turns into slow humps, and I could feel her hot breath against my ear as she moans. "Aah~"

I suddenly feel Rona's hands around my wrists, working at the ropes and undoing them completely. "Now let me see you enjoy yourself~."

"If you say so." I smile, glad to be free. She didn't have to tell me twice. Not wasting a moment, my free hands grab her waist and slam her down on my rod. She moans loudly and immediately bounces along with my grip. The quick pace I caused overwhelms me, and I feel my climax start to rise. Panicking, I flip her over and land on top of her. She yelps in surprise as I pound her down into the bed, the top of my shaft rubbing tightly against her clit. She cries in ecstasy, holding my tight to her breasts as I thrust the last few times into her. The bed rocks with my heavy thrusts, my hands reaching under her to grab a handful of her ass, giving me a way to pull her against me even harder.

Finally, my cock throbs and cums deep inside her, my tip pressing against her womb and flooding it with my seed. Her hands grab my ass, holding me in place inside of her, making sure I didn't spill a single drop as I continue to pump endlessly inside her. My arms are shaky in holding up my body over her, and I start to catch my breath as I feel the last of my cum spill out. Only then do I notice Rona's own body shaking against mine, the juices of her climax on my package.

"Fuck…that was-" I start to say before I hear the door of the shop opening and shutting. Me and Rona instantly separate and start throwing our clothes back on. I only manage to put on my pants before her father comes in.

"Rona, did-" He stops talking and stares at the both of us, a twitch in his eye. I quickly put the rest of my clothes and the armor Rona made for me into my inventory as she opens the window for me to escape.

"Go!" She yells as I hurl my body outside, sprinting for my life as her father yells after me. I can hear both of their voices fading in the distance and eventually disappearing, but I didn't dare stop. My breath heaves and I'm finally forced to rest, finding myself in the middle of nowhere and the sun long gone. I put on my armor and take out my crafting table.

"Well…might as well learn how to smith now."

* * *

Hey! These girls have a story, too. If you're interested, check out my profile.


	3. Slime Chapter

Night had arrived and I had gone to bed, but I woke a few minutes ago to a slime girl.

She had somehow snuck into my room. How she did wasn't something I'm worrying about at the moment. What I need to deal with now is the green lady in my bed. My wood had gotten up early, too, thanks to Emi's body.

Her smooth fingers slip had slipped under my clothes, wrapping around my rod. Her hand feels incredibly cool. They start to slide down my length. I moan softly but manage to speak. "Emi, what are you doing? Everyone is sleeping!" I whisper loudly.

Emi pulls down my briefs. "Doesn't that mean no one is awake to disturb us? I just want to take care of you for tonight. Look how pent up you are…" Her mouth surrounds my cock, her gelatin tongue licking the base. Her oral skill causes me to shake. I feel my cock throb. Hard. Laying back, I let her do more of what she wants. She climbs higher on the bed. I notice that her dress is more translucent than usual tonight. She must have made it that way on purpose to tease me. I could see the "v" shape her legs formed when they close together.

Knowing she has me convinced, she gives me an affectionate kiss on the lips. She strangely tastes like lime, which was something I had never been aware of. Then again, she never stuck her tongue down my throat before. One of her legs wedges between mine, my shaft grinding against the smooth texture of her thigh. She lifts my shirt over my head, leaving me bare-chested. Her hand pulls down her slime dress, leaving herself bare as well. Our chests press together, her soft, squishy globes rubbing against me. Her seductive smile tempts me into kissing her more. This side of her was hard to resist, considering how nice she acted most of the time.

I feel her smooth, jelly-like grip on my shaft as I pull her into a deeper kiss. Her adept fingers massaged it ever so softly. I felt affection with every stroke of her hand, making my cock throb. I hump lightly into her stroking just as her pace quickens. Her hand feels amazingly good and her grip tightens just enough to make it better. The precum lubes up her hand, making it wet, hot, and silky. The creamy smoothness brings me close to coming. I'm about to tell her, but her finger silences me.

"Shhh…just let it out. Don't hold back." Emi smiles at me with her sex-filled eyes, closing her legs on my cock. The whole area between her upper thighs feel slick with her juices. In a few moments, I add to it, cumming between her thighs. I could feel the mess drip down her thighs as she continues to rub her legs together.

"I didn't think you could get this dirty. Where has this side of you been hiding?" I say.

"It hasn't been hiding. I just never get to do this with you." She gives her warm smile like always.

It's true. This is my first time doing something like this with her, though I doubt it's her first time. I could only wonder how she gained her experience.

My thoughts disappear as she sits her ass down, my cock sinking inside her pussy. The moist, jelly grip her insides had around me gave me shivers. Emi lifts her dress, giving me a view of my rod going inside of her. Her body is translucent enough that I can see it resting inside her, though the view was a little blurry. She starts to pump her hips slowly. I see my cock push apart her tight walls inside. "Mmmh~ just let me take care of you."

As much as I appreciated her affection, I also wanted to do the same to her. "You can at least rest your arms around my shoulders." I say. Her hands have been awkwardly propping herself up by the bed. She may have had some experience in the past, but I could tell it wasn't much.

"Oh, of course." She happily obliges and wraps her arms around the back of my neck. I take the opportunity to grab her hips and thrust into her, making her moan a bit too loud considering we weren't trying to wake the others. "Aaah~…hey! You're supposed to relax."

"What if I don't want to just sit back? You're always looking out for others, so it'd be nice if you'd let some of us return the favor."

I continue to push her hips down, my upward thrusts bouncing her on top of me. Her breaths turn hot and she rests her head on my shoulder. "Okay, if you really want to do it this way…" She says. The idea of enjoying herself still seems to make her uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, just enjoy yourself." With that, my hands pull her down harder. She wouldn't let me do all the work, however, and starts to roll her hips with mine. She moans heavily and I kiss her in an attempt to silence her. The last thing I needed was waking up the others with our sex.

Wanting to change positions, I sit her down fully on my cock. I let it throb deep inside her before talking. "Let's try something different."

I lay her down on her stomach, mounting behind her. Emi looks over her shoulder, unsure. She had no choice but to lay there in this position.

"Try to enjoy it. I really think you'll like it." I say.

"I'll try…" She replies, not feeling very reassured. I had no choice but to show her.

Lifting her dress over her butt, I slide inside of her. My package rests snugly against her green lips. I start off thrusting slowly. Emi starts to moan into the pillow. I can tell she's feeling it much more in this position. Wanting to tease her more, I ram myself deeper and faster. The pillow muffles her cries and I feel her juices cover my cock. Laying against her back, I hug her body and pound myself. I feel her ass jiggle with each thrust and the slapping of our hips starts becoming too loud. Not wanting to slow down, I continue faster to try to end it before anyone wakes. I slam in again and grind against her smooth slime rump, my balls aching as they unload their seed inside. I see a cloud of white shoot deep inside her from where my cock reached. Emi pants heavily under me. The hot sensation of my cum causes her to grip tightly onto the pillow. I pull out, her slime body keeping every drop of seed inside of her.

Emi lifts her head, looking at me as I lay beside her, the both of us out of breath. "Wow…Th…that was amazing…" She manages to say before collapsing onto the pillow.

"Yeah…isn't it nice to be the one taken care of for once?"

She nods, smiling as she remembers the feeling just moments before. Even though she took it easy at the end, we were both tired.

"You should head back to your room." I say. "I think the girls will be a little jealous if they see you got to sleep in my bed."

Emi understands and stands up, slipping out of the room the same way she came back in. I get dressed and fall asleep.


End file.
